This invention relates to cable supports and specifically to an improved locking cable support that is of non-metallic construction. Non-metallic construction prevents abrasion of cables held within the cable support, minimizes the possibility of unwanted magnetic fields interfering with signals running through communication cables within the cable support, and eliminates corrosion. The shape and flexibility of the improved cable support enable it to be opened wide, thereby permitting insertion of bundles of cables or individual cables without distorting the cables. The cable support of the present invention includes an improved locking feature whereby the ends of the ring snap together easily and are held more securely than previous versions of the ring.
When used in the electrical industry, the term xe2x80x9cbridle ringxe2x80x9d usually refers to a cable hanger that is constructed from a rod of steel. It is generally a one-piece rod of steel bent into a circular hoop with a connection mechanism, such as a threaded connector or a friction clip, at one end. It is typically used to support horizontal or vertical runs of electrical cables by suspending the cables through the hoop section of the bridle ring.
Typically, the hoop section of prior art rings is not quite 360xc2x0 in radius, providing a small gap for insertion of cables. As a consequence of the limited size of the gap in prior art bridle rings and the rigid construction, cable bundles do not fit in prior art bridle rings. The gap in prior art bridle rings is so narrow that cable bundles cannot be fit into them.
Standards for telecommunication cabling systems are given in ANSI/TIA/EIA-568. Within this standard, three types of cables are recognized for horizontal cabling and include 4-pair 100 ohm UTP (unshielded twisted pair) cable, 2-pair 150 ohm STP (shielded twisted pair) cable, and 2-fiber, 62.5/125 micron optical fiber cable. Category 5 cable refers to a designation applied to UTP (unshielded twisted pair) cable whose transmission characteristics are specified up to 100 MHz.
When running communication cables with the existing art bridle rings, it is common for the individual cables in the bundle to be bent, twisted, or otherwise damaged as a result of the limited size of the gap, the rigid construction, and the small diameter of the metal rod utilized in constructing the ring. The metal rod that the bridle ring is constructed from is typically 0.25xe2x80x3 in diameter and can disturb the small cables that are typically within Category 5 cable. Bending and twisting of conductors caused by prior art bridle rings can adversely affect the data transmission rate in Category 5 cable.
Some manufacturers have attempted to correct the deficiencies of existing art bridle rings by attaching a curved piece of plastic to provide a better surface for supporting the cables. The piece of plastic is typically snapped on in a separate operation and adds to the expense of the existing art bridle ring.
The disadvantages of existing art bridle rings are:
(a) The rigid ring and narrow gap causes distortion of individual cables or separation of the twisted pair in UTP cable.
(b) It is impossible to fit bundles of cables into the narrow gap, as it is too small to accommodate them.
(c) The small diameter of the hoop portion of the bridle ring can cause damage to the individual small wires in communication cable bundles.
(d) The surface that the cable bundles rest upon is not sufficiently wide to provide a comfortable seat for the wires.
The invention is an improved cable support that provides support for cables similar to that provided by prior art bridle rings but without the several disadvantages inherent in the prior art. Since it is of non-metallic construction, the cable support of this invention reduces the possibility of abrasion occurring to cables held within its ring portion, minimizes the possibility of unwanted magnetic fields interfering with signals running through the cables, and eliminates corrosion. The shape, material of construction, and flexibility of the locking cable support enable it to open wider than prior art metallic bridle rings. As a result of the wider opening, installers may gather cables together and insert them within the ring portion with much less twisting and thereby reduce the stress applied to the cables. Distortion of individual cables or separation of the twisted pairs within UTP cable is thereby averted. The wide opening ring of the locking cable support allows easy insertion of bundles of cables. Within the locking cable support of the present invention, a wider ring portion provides a better resting surface and minimizes damage to cables held therein. A snap-fit feature is provided to enable easy installation of cables in the locking cable support of the present invention.
Several advantages of the locking cable support of the present invention are:
(a) A wide opening feature is provided, thereby allowing cable insertion without first twisting them, minimizing separation of twisted pairs within UTP cable, and allowing insertion of bundles of cables into the ring portion of the present invention.
(b) The ring portion is of a larger diameter than prior art bridle rings, therefore minimizing potential damage to the small wires in communication cables.
(c) The surface that the cables rest upon is significantly wider than the seat in prior art bridle rings and therefore provides a more comfortable seat for the wires.
(d) A snap lock feature is provided for locking the two ends of the cable support after installation of telecommunication cables.